


Take me to Church

by nekosd43



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Body Paint, Body Positivity, Body Worship, Exhibitionism, Fantasizing, Firbolgs, Implied/Referenced Dubious Consent, Kinda, M/M, Massage, Masturbation, Meditation, Other, Pining, Praise Kink, Ritual Sex, Self Care, Self-Esteem Issues, Sex Positive, Sexual Fantasy, Talking, Trans Fjord (Critical Role), Trans Male Character, Voyeurism, Wildmom likes it when you touch yourself, Worship, fantasy Testoserone, gender euphoria, sex as worship, take care of yourself because someone loves you, unusual anatomy (sheaths)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:21:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23762245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nekosd43/pseuds/nekosd43
Summary: Caduceus has not worshiped at this particular altar in a few months.  And when he finds himself with free time, he devotes an afternoon to the worship of his body, and the desires he has been ignoring.aka, the "Masturbation is a valid form of worship for a goddess of nature" fic I apparently needed to write.UPDATE: More was requested, so this is now "Caduceus teaches the boys the ways of the wildmother".
Relationships: Caduceus Clay/Caleb Widogast, Caduceus Clay/Fjord, Caduceus Clay/The Wildmother
Comments: 78
Kudos: 336





	1. Good God, let me give you my life

**Author's Note:**

> i did not edit this at all i'm sorry except i'm not. this is also the first fic in this fandom i've done so i've probably got the character voice all wrong I DON'T CARE.
> 
> please enjoy this fic in which caduceus worships the wildmother by jacking it and thinking about cute boys.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caduceus worships at the Altar of Himself.

It was the perfect day for it.

The sun was warm and bright. The birds were singing. The smell of the earth felt inviting and safe. Caduceus had been missing terra firma after so long at sea, but this morning made it more apparent than ever that he had missed it more than he realized. The sea was beautiful, a part of Her as all things were, but it wasn’t the same as dewy grass and falling leaves and soft loamy soil. Not to him.

And it would be the perfect day for it.

Everyone seemed to have errands they needed to run. Things to buy, leads to follow, contacts to meet up with. There was much for them to do. And he would be alone.

He opened the window to his hotel room to let in some of that beautiful air. A ray of sunshine was hitting the room  _ just right _ , and the breeze tickled at his fur. Every fiber of his being was thrumming at the prospect of being  _ alive _ and part of Her world. It had been so long since he had time to properly worship, to properly appreciate the body She had given him.

Today would be the perfect day for it.

It didn’t require much. He went through his belongings, fishing out a few important items. Incense he had purchased, a small vial of purified oil, a jar of berry paste he had prepared. She didn’t ask for much. He pushed aside the furniture in the room so that there was an open spot on the patch of sunlight, and went over to the silver incense burner the room had provided for its guests: a plain shallow dish with places to insert the burning sticks. It would do. He picked it up and brought it with him to the floor, and began to undress.

His body was Her temple. He carefully undid the catches holding his armor to his arms and chest. His body was beautiful. He carefully removed the beetle-bright armor and placed it gently on the floor. His body was made just for him. He loosened the ties of his pants, and slid his arms free of his shirt. His body was a gift that he was permitted to do with as he wished. He thought these things as he removed his pants and underclothes, removed his shirt, removed the layers of society that built up around him, that covered the temple he carried with him. And he stood, naked, feeling the soft breeze on his short fur, and his tail flicked with an excitement he knew well.

Kneeling, he lit the incense and placed it in the burner. Then he took the berry paste, unlatching the lid to let the bright fresh smell fill his senses. The shiny pink juice was inviting to both his eyes and his nose, and he remembered that it had tasted very good as well. But he dipped one finger into the mixture and generously coated it before lifting it to his chest and drawing a spiral over his heart. His fur bristled at the sensation of the jelly, but he allowed his fingers to dip back into the jar for a second helping, which he then used to continue the tail of the spiral down over his belly, ending in a spiral of it’s own over his navel. Then he proceeded to use the paste to add bright dots of color under his eyes, and a small spiral on the back of each hand. 

He couldn’t see himself, there was no mirror, but he had done this enough times to know how to do it from feeling alone. And when he looked down at his body and saw the bright stain of juice on his fur, he felt comforted by the familiarity of it. He smiled as he licked the remainder of the berries off his finger.

The lazy smoke from the incense was drifting up around him, and he inhaled deeply, bringing the smell into him, and it felt like a warm embrace. She was part of everything after all. The land, the air, the water. It was all a blessing to him. He found himself sitting back into the patch of sunlight, long gangly legs folded neatly as he relaxed his body and opened his mind.

Eyes closed, he felt every part of him unfurling in the sunlight, like a young bud turning to its source of life for the first time. His tail swept the floor behind him slowly, and his hands opened, palms upward, as he turned his face to the window and inhaled the mix of incense and fresh spring growth. And slowly he felt himself being lifted, being carried away on the warm, dark, familiar cloud of meditation, and he was floating - not too unlike floating in a warm bath.

_ I’m here again _ , Caduceus found himself thinking.  _ I’m sorry I’ve been away for so long. _

Sometimes She answered, sometimes She did not. That was normal. She was always listening though, and Caduceus could feel that in the way his heart slowed, calm and comfortable in this space.

_ I haven’t had much time for worship _ , he admitted, almost chuckling to himself.  _ You know how the others are… belief in anything is scary, and devotion even more so. And alone time even more so than that. _

The sound of a spring breeze went by, blowing back his hair, ever so gently. A gentle caress. A reassurance.

_ I know You don’t require much feverish devotion, My Lady, _ he continued,  _ But I do want to give thanks for what I have been given, no matter how busy I am. _

A trickle of water over stones, like a gentle laugh.

_ At any rate, I hope You will accept me as You always do, _ he concluded.  _ In the ways that You always have. _

He opened his eyes, and the bright sunlight felt blinding as he slowly raised his open palms to rest on his chest. His fur was warm from the sunshine, and he took a moment to appreciate how it felt as he ran his fingers over it. Then he began to trail one hand downward, reverently passing over his heart, his ribs, his belly. His body was long, thin, every inch of it soft with downy grey fur, though he felt the occasional scar, the hard peak of a nipple, the more bristly underfur of his belly. He could feel the muscles of his abdomen tense up as his fingers ghosted over them - still ticklish, even after all these years. And finally, his hands came to rest over his pelvis, a breath away from his sheath.

Firbolgs, he had learned after so much interaction with other races, were unique in their anatomy. Another wonderous thing to love about his body. He brushed a palm over himself, feeling for the arousal he knew would be there in time. And sure enough, a few gentle touches brought the small pink head up through his folds, pulsing with his heartbeat, and the slow draw of his breath.

“My body is a temple.”

His voice was just a whisper, gently letting his fingers spread so that he could gain a little friction in between them. His hips shifted, and the burning head slid nicely between his fingers, smooth and warm and welcoming.

“My body is beautiful.”

He found himself closing his eyes again letting himself get lost in the sensation of touch. His hand softly coaxed his body, gently letting his arousal grow in his hands. Soon he was following the rhythm of his heart, each beat bringing his cock to attention, fuller and longer than it was a moment before.

“My body was made for me.”

He had been told he was well endowed, but he was average for a Firbolg as far as he knew. Still, the heavy, hot weight of it in his hand as he stroked it free of it’s sheath felt comforting, and he took a moment to appreciate it. Long, narrow, and with a gentle curve to it, he closed his fingers around it and felt his stomach tense at the simple sensation of warmth.

“M-my body is a gift.”

His breath was unsteady as he let his hand release it’s grip, and he opened his eyes once more to grab the vial of oil he had prepared. Carefully, he uncorked the stopper, and drizzled a bit onto his open palm, then waited a few moments for his body to warm it up. When he finally returned his hand to his member, it felt smooth and warm and heavenly to close his fingers around himself again. His hips shifted once more, and he found his hand now moved easily over himself.

“Oh… oh  _ Melora… _ ”

He so rarely got to touch himself like this. So rarely got to let himself enjoy the body he lived in. And it was a wonderous, beautiful body, a body that responded so well to his touches, that worked hard and loved much and deserved to be  _ loved _ and  _ worked _ in return. A contented sigh escaped him, his legs starting to unfurl from under him as he relaxed further into the sensations of pleasure. It had been so long… why had he waited so long?

_ Sometimes it feels better when you wait _ .

Still, he had to admit he had  _ wanted  _ to. He had never been a stranger to his body’s wants, but it had been desiring this attention for a while. Perhaps not from  _ himself _ but… The Nein had many handsome and beautiful people in it. Courageous, devoted, and strong too, but sometimes the body cared only about the  _ beautiful _ , and he had found much beauty with these people. He knew he felt desire stir his heart when he looked at the men of the Nein, and that was nothing to be ashamed of. They were beautiful people, Caleb and Fjord, though they did not always seem to think that about themselves. So he adored them, in glances, and let his mind wander, never overstepping.

But he had seen  _ their _ glances too, moments where he thought they did seem to think that way about  _ him _ . That they may adore him as well. But the Empire had such… restrictions on adoration. On how and when that adoration was to be shared. It made casual intimacy taboo, and difficult to parse, and so Caduceus hadn’t pushed it. Fjord had so many things about his body he was preoccupied about already… and Caleb seemed to have internalized the repressive training he had been given in regards to his own pleasure. He did not expect that either of them would be comfortable with the level of openness Caduceus felt about his body and his feelings.

Still, what if they did feel the same?

His cock twitched at the thought of Fjord, so self conscious and ashamed of his body, proudly presenting his naked form the way Caduceus did now. Or Caleb, so adamant in his denial of pleasure and joy, spread open and bare for the love of his own body. And Caduceus… he would be proud of them, of course, it is so hard to overcome shame that has been driven into you from every side, but he also would  _ worship _ them, the way he did himself.  _ Their _ bodies would be his temple, if they would allow it. Wondrous gifts from a loving earth, meant to be appreciated and adored.

His hand slowed, his mind wandered. What would it feel like to have a soft warm  _ mouth _ to thrust into instead of his own hand? Another set of hands? Another body to press into, or to have press into him? He had never been intimate with another person, but he had ideas on how that might feel. Caleb, with his soft and tender hands, his rough facial hair. His scruff would muss the fur of Caduceus’ thighs, but his curious hands would explore what they could, wanting to learn everything possible about their companion. Caduceus could just hear the breathless Zemnian words of praise he would utter. And Fjord, calloused and hardened from years at sea... Would  _ his _ fingers feel different wrapped around his cock? Would those now sharper tusks offer pleasure when they pressed into his lips or scraped across his shaft? And would Fjord blush, the way he so often did, the deep green of his face turning even darker and more beautiful in his embarrassment? Caduceus felt dizzy at the thought.

There is no shame in this. He knows there is no harm in a fantasy, a moment of indulgence. His feelings would never get in the way of his duty as a member of the team. But now that he was alone, and really  _ thinking _ about it, he realized how badly he wished to know what their bodies were like in that deep, intimate, and  _ adoring _ way. He let another soft gasp escape himself as he resumed his careful strokes, feeling his pulse quicken, his spine stretching, his chest filling, his stomach tightening. He raised his other hand to brush his chest, imagining it belonged to someone else.

He had seen glimpses of their bodies. It was hard not to when you traveled together for a long time. But he had never  _ seen _ them, been shown them as a gesture of intimacy. And found his breath catching as he imagined the both of them, naked on either side of him, touching and praising and allowing themselves to be open for him as he showed them how deep his adoration ran. Caleb, so thin and fragile, scarred in places both seen and unseen, and Fjord, lovely broad shoulders that carried a burden that had weighed on him for too long. To see them both, relaxed and happy, coming undone under his careful ministrations… 

He gasped as he came against his hand, the hot length of his cock pulsing in waves as he spent himself.

He stayed like that, in the quiet of the room, listening to his own heartbeat as his arousal slowly began to retreat back into his sheath. He felt warm and comfortable, and once more turned his face to the sunlight streaming in through the window. Eventually he felt calm enough to stand, to lick clean his fingers, and to fetch a cloth to wipe off the remaining mess and jelly still matted in his fur. 

The things he thought during worship were purposeful. He knew this meditation was important, that he had come to these thoughts for a reason. The Wildmother directed his thoughts down the paths he needed to go. And this… She was telling him something he had been hesitant to admit.

He was in love, and needed to embrace it.

“Thank you for this gift,” he whispered, and heard a bird chirp outside in response.

He was so lucky. So lucky to love those men. 

Perhaps someday they would allow him to show them.


	2. Command me to be well

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caleb is harsh on his body, and Caduceus has seen it. He hopes Caleb will be open to learning the ways of the Wildmother's love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PEOPLE ASKED FOR MORE I will write more. Fjord is next, then if i'm feeling spicy we'll do all three together.
> 
> A note: this is still not edited, and still probably a mess. And I really don't know about Caleb's voice, his affectations are hard for me. hopefully that's not a distraction and everyone still enjoys it.

Caleb had not slept.

His fervent obsession with knowledge was always overwhelming, but he had shut himself in his room to devote himself to the newest tome he had acquired, and had not moved since. Even now it was well into the night the following day, and Caduceus knew he was still awake. He could hear him muttering to himself as he read, urgently looking for the secrets buried in the text.

Caduceus quietly loaded up a tray with biscuits, a hot kettle and some cups. Caleb was always terrible at recognizing his limits. He imagined it was due to the horrible training he had received as a child, driving duty and honor and results over personal feelings and bodily autonomy. And that was why Caduceus was not afraid to be the one to remind him.

His body did not belong to the Academy anymore. He could treat it with kindness.

He knocked lightly on Caleb’s door, and heard the startled “mrph?” of Frumpkin in response.

“Ah, Mister Caleb,” Caduceus said softly, not wanting to wake anyone else in their rooms. “Do you know what time it is?”

“It’s two o’clock,” came the monotone, automatic response from the other side of the door.

“May I come in?”

A silence, a brief mutter in Zemnian, and then the handle on the door rattled and turned, allowing it to swing open. 

Caleb was still sitting at his desk, scribbling something on a piece of paper, but he had lifted his hand momentarily to cast knock and open the door. The room was very dark, lit only by a single lantern that Caleb had set up, and he was surrounded by dozens of books, open to various diagrams and runic charts that he was referencing.

“Hard at work I see,” Caduceus said.

Caleb did not respond, but Frumpkin wound himself affectionately between Caduceus’ legs. He carefully stepped over the cat, and approached Caleb’s desk, looking for an empty space to set down his tea tray. There was none.

“I brought some tea, and something to snack on,” Caduceus explained, looking down at Caleb while he worked. “I thought you may want to take a break.”

Caleb glanced up, then back down at his work.

“You know it’s really not healthy to be working this late,” Caduceus continued.

“You are... awake,” Caleb replied.

“Mmm, someone had to make sure you got fed,” Caduceus replied calmly. “You missed dinner, you know.”

“I was... not, ah… not hungry,” Caleb replied.

“I find that hard to believe, seeing as you missed breakfast as well.”

Caduceus looked around the room and found a chair in the corner that he could sit on. He carefully moved it over to the desk, still balancing the tea tray in his hands.

“Take a break, Mister Caleb.”

Caleb glanced over at Caduceus, and the firbolg could see a hungry look in his eyes as they lingered over the plate of cookies. He smiled in response.

“Please… have a biscuit.”

“I really should finish-”

“You’ve been working for almost two days,” Caduceus replied. “I think you can allow yourself a break now. And a snack.”

Caleb put down his pen and turned himself so he was facing Caduceus, but he looked frustrated at having been made to stop. Caduceus lifted the tray slightly, and then made a gesture with his head towards the desk. Caleb sighed, and pushed a few books out of the way so the tray could be placed on it.

The kettle was still hot, and the two mismatched cups were cast in dancing shadows from the lantern.

“Two cups?” Caleb asked.

“I thought you could use some company,” Caduceus admitted as he lifted the kettle to pour hot water over the dried tea inside each cup. “Seems like you’re lonely up here.”

“I have Frumpkin,” Caleb explained, and Frumpkin meowed softly in response.

“Ah, that is true,” answered Caduceus. “But I thought you might want some company that talked _back_.”

He returned the kettle to the tray, and met Caleb’s eyes for the first time since coming in. They looked _tired_ , dark and heavy from hours of work reading. He was so hard on himself, pushing himself when he really didn’t have to. It made Caduceus’ heart hurt, not only because it was hard to watch him suffer, but also because he had grown so _fond_ of Caleb. He watched as Caleb’s heavy eyes looked over the steaming cups of tea.

“Lavender and Chamomile,” Caduceus explained, “For anxiety and sleeplessness.”

“You are very kind,” Caleb replied, casting his eyes downwards.

“The biscuits are just sugar cookies,” continued Caduceus, “But they do taste good. Please.” He gestured once more to the tray, and Caleb begrudgingly took his cup and a biscuit.

“Thank you,” he said softly, still not raising his eyes. Caduceus felt a lump in his throat.

“Is there something wrong?”

“No I…” he looked down at the cup of tea, staring intently at it. “I’m not used to… ah…. I’m not used to people caring about me like this.”

“We all care about you Caleb,” Caduceus said, reaching a hand out to touch Caleb’s knee. “No one wants to see you wear yourself thin. You’re already thin enough as it is.”

Caleb chuckled. “No, no I imagine I can’t get any thinner.”

Caduceus glanced over towards Caleb's work. Frantic scribbles of arcane symbols, dogeared pages and drips of black ink on smooth white parchment.

“You’re allowed to take breaks,” Caduceus said quietly. “You know that, right?”

Caleb shrugged. “I’m used to working long hours,” was his response as he returned his untouched cup to the tray. “Study is very important.”

“I agree,” answered Caduceus, lifting his hand from Caleb’s knee to catch his hand. “But you are also important. It is important to take care of your body, as well as your mind.”

At that, Caleb looked up, and Caduceus could see the soft blush on Caleb’s cheeks as he held his hand tightly.

“Your hands must hurt from writing,” Caduceus continued. “May I…?” His words trailed off, unsure of what to say next. The unasked question hung in the air between them, before suddenly Caleb spoke.

“...ja.”

He flipped his hand over, palm up, and Caduceus immediately took it into both of his own, running his thumbs over the lines he found there. He wasn’t completely sure what Caleb thought he was going to ask, but he thought he could at least provide a little relief. He slid his pinkies through the gaps of Caleb’s fingers, and knit the rest of his fingers underneath, providing support as he held the hand in place. Then, using his thumbs, he stroked down Caleb’s palm, providing pressure from his wrist to the middle of his hand.

Caleb’s fingers curled inward in response.

“You know,” Caduceus said. “The Wildmother says that our bodies are temples.”

“Temples to what?” Caleb replied.

“To Her,” he answered, carefully squeezing Caleb’s hand with just the right amount of pressure, “but also to ourselves. When you don’t take care of your body, you’re letting your temple turn to disrepair. And when your temple is damaged, it makes it harder to worship.”

“...Worship.”

“To love yourself,” Caduceus explained, flipping Caleb’s hand over so he could massage the back of it. “Sometimes we let our temples fall apart because we believe we cannot be loved but… there are many who would worship at such a temple, if given a chance.”

Caleb met his eyes again.

“And… what about you, Caduceus,” he whispered. “Do _you_ wish… to worship?”

Caduceus smiled softly, leaning forward so that his face was closer to Caleb’s. “I would. If you would have me.”

He leaned in further to press his lips to Caleb’s, and was pleased to find that Caleb leaned in to meet him. He did not have much experience with kissing like this, but he had often thought about how it might work, carefully letting his lips part as he drew back slightly before pressing in once more. He felt Caleb’s hand tighten in his, and he pulled away.

“Is this alright?” he asked, and saw Caleb nod his head curtly. “Caleb, please use words. I want to know if you are alright.”

“Words are… words are very hard,” Caleb muttered.

“Nonsense, I have heard you speak very eloquently,” Caduceus laughed. “Tell me what you want.”

“I have… I have been wanting to…”

Caduceus moved his hands to cup either side of Caleb’s face, tilting it upwards so he could better see him. “I have wanted to kiss you for quite some time,” Caduceus said softly, his thumb brushing Caleb’s cheek. “Was I wrong in assuming you wanted the same?”

“I… I did. Very much.”

“You can ask for things that you want,” Caduceus replied. “There’s no harm in asking. And you’re _allowed_ to have the things that you want, if you ask.”

“I want… I very much want… to kiss you again.”

“Very good,” Caduceus cooed, pressing his lips back into Caleb’s. Caleb surged back, mouth open, hungry, desperate to be locked with Caduceus. Caduceus smoothed at his cheeks, careful not to push the human back, to give the impression that he was pushing away. Caleb _wanted_ this, and he was more than happy to let him have what he wanted.

“Please,” Caleb pleaded against Caduceus’ lips, “Please… what can I do for you.... Let me...”

“Oh, oh no Mister Caleb,” Caduceus purred softly, and he could feel Caleb pull back dejectedly. Caduceus grabbed his hand, smiling fondly. “No no I meant… Caleb, will you let _me_ take care of _you_?”

“I don’t-”

“Caleb, you take care of everyone else before yourself,” explained Caduceus. “Now let me show your body the care and love you give everyone else.”

Caleb glanced over at his bed, and Caduceus softly squeezed his hand. “Please… your temple needs care. Let me take care of you.”

At that Caleb nodded, glancing over at Frumpkin waiting by the door. He gestured, the door opened, and the cat wandered away.

“An audience isn’t necessary,” he joked, standing from his chair as the door shut behind his familiar. Caduceus stood with him, and reached for the worn scarf wrapped around Caleb’s neck, carefully untangling it. Caleb shrugged off his coat in response, hanging it on the back of his chair. “Should I…. ah…” he looked shyly at Caduceus, which made the firbolg’s heart soar.

“I could massage your shoulders,” Caduceus offered, looking at the way Caleb’s frame hung limply on itself, held up it seemed by the leather harness strapped around him. Caduceus touched the book holster softly. “First though, you must undress.”

Even in the low light of the lamp Caleb’s blush was bright. He fumbled with the clasp of his holster, fingers suddenly dumb and shaking with nervousness. Caduceus came forward, pressing a kiss to Caleb’s forehead as reassurance as he took over the process of undoing it himself. Soon it was loosened, and Caduceus slowly slid the heavy books off, letting Caleb pause to untangle his arms and put the books carefully on the floor. Then, Caduceus began to tug at the hem of Caleb’s shirt, prompting the human to pull it off over his head.

Caleb’s body was damaged. He was getting better, the time he was spending with the group was beginning to show: a softer edge to his face, a hint of muscle on his belly. Caduceus held his breath as he took in the pale skin, the dusting of freckles on his shoulders, the traces of red hair curling down his chest towards his navel. But Caduceus would be remiss not to notice the scars, some jagged and unclean, some neat and carefully plotted on Caleb’s skin. His ribs did not stand out as badly as they had when they had met, but he was still so very thin. And now that he stood, uncovered and bare, he looked so _small_. So fragile. Caduceus felt his chest swell with affection and pride at how brave Caleb was, to offer himself like this. To allow himself to be seen.

“You’re beautiful,” Caduceus said with a smile, and Caleb looked away. “Will you lie on the bed for me?”

Caleb moved to the bed, laying on his belly so that Caduceus would have access to his back. In response, Caduceus bent over him, running his hands delicately across his shoulder blades.

“You’re very tense,” Caduceus purred, feeling for a place to start. “You carry a lot of weight on your shoulders, Caleb.”

“ _Ja_ , the books are very hea-,” Caleb joked, but his words were cut short by a gasp as Caduceus found a knot in his shoulders to start with, pressing down with his thumbs.

“Mmm, does that feel good, Caleb?” Caleb’s nod was so tiny Caduceus almost didn’t see it. “You are allowed to enjoy this, Caleb. You are allowed to feel good. You know that, right?”

“... am I?”

Caduceus folded himself over to place a kiss between Caleb’s shoulder blades, which got a soft sigh in response, cut short by Caleb, trying to keep quiet.

“You are. Please don’t hold back, it’s okay to show me you’re enjoying this,” Caduceus replied, kneading again into the sore knot of Caleb’s shoulder as he pulled back. “I want you to enjoy this.”

He worked his thumbs once more, and this time Caleb groaned. An absolutely _filthy_ groan, not at all restrained. His head lifted from the bed for a moment, and he glanced over his shoulder at Caduceus, who met his eyes happily.

“It feels good, yes?”

“... _ja._ ”

“Wonderful, I shall continue.”

He worked his thumbs down Caleb’s spine, pressing and stroking the expanse of skin, pausing only to take in the lewd mewls Caleb was letting slip.

“Beautiful,” Caduceus sighed, working the small of his back. “Your voice is so _lovely_ to hear. Does it feel nice to express how you feel, without holding back?”

“ _Ja_ ,” Caleb choked out. “Please, let me… I want to see you.”

“You can flip over,” Caduceus replied, pulling his hands back.

Caleb quickly rolled his body over, and Caduceus’ eyes were drawn down the trail of hair to his tight pants, now straining against an erection that had been rutting against the mattress. Caleb followed Caduceus’ gaze, and blushed again when he realized what had happened, the red heat spreading all through his face and chest.

“I’m sorry,” Caleb stammered, but Caduceus simply smiled even wider.

“Why are you sorry?”

“Because it’s… I should have more... restraint…”

“Caleb, I am not insulted by the fact that your body is showing your pleasure,” Caduceus answered. “I’m _honored_. I’m glad I was able to give you pleasure. I want to give you more.” He glanced once more at the bulge. “If you’ll allow it.”

“... _Ja_.”

Caduceus sat down on the bed and began to undo the laces of Caleb’s pants.

“Your body is a beautiful temple,” he cooed, slowly loosening the fabric and pulling Caleb’s smallclothes down with his pants. “I am happy to offer myself at your altar.”

Caleb’s erection was proud and hard, standing straight at attention once it was freed of the constraints of clothing. The head was swollen and red, as if it had been neglected for a long time, and he was already leaking precome despite so little contact. Caduceus let himself lay down on the bed, cradling his face into Caleb’s lap so that he could press his lips to the base of it. Caleb moaned, another filthy groan that made Caduceus’ heart flutter.

“Caduceus I… I won’t last very long,” Caleb whispered.

“That’s alright,” whispered Caduceus. “Let me take care of you.”

“Please… please.”

At that, Caduceus was more than happy to oblige. He let his tongue drag across the underside of Caleb’s cock, glancing up through hooded eyes to see the beautiful look on Caleb’s face as he immediately began to writhe and twist in the sheets. When he let his mouth curl over the head of it, Caleb gasped as if he had been shocked. And when Caduceus descended further, Caleb whispered Caduceus’ name as if he was saying a prayer of his own.

He had never been with another person before, but his mouth was large enough to take Caleb easily, swallowing him down to the root with little resistance. Then when he hollowed out his cheeks and lifted his head again, dragging his tongue along Caleb’s length, he felt Caleb’s hips shift, trying to keep the warmth of his mouth around him.

“ _Scheisse -_ Caduceus!” he gasped, a hand reaching out to grab at silken pink hair.

Caduceus looked up again, stilling at Caleb’s cry, and waited for the human to catch his breath.

“I… I _will_ cum if you continue.”

Caduceus pulled off Caleb’s cock with a wet pop that caused a choked sob to come out of the human.

“I _want_ you to cum, Caleb,” Caduceus replied, husky and low. “I want you to feel good.”

“I didn’t want to-” He locked eyes with Caduceus. “I didn’t want to assume… that you would.”

Caduceus stroked Caleb’s thigh with a smile.

“I do.”

He returned to his work, descending once more as Caleb’s other hand scrambled to find purchase in Caduceus’ hair. The firbolg worked quietly, humming low in his throat as he bobbed his head, listening to every beautiful sound Caleb made as he pleasured him. As he finally allowed himself to _enjoy_ pleasure.

It was beautiful.

Caleb came with a gasp, spilling into Caduceus’ mouth with a shudder as his back arched off the bed. Caduceus was more than happy to swallow it down, to accept this offering to _his_ temple.

Once Caleb had gone soft, Caduceus pulled off him, carefully.

“... -duceus.” 

A whisper. Caduceus looked up at Caleb, still panting on the bed, face drenched with sweat.

“You did wonderfully,” Caduceus said with a smile. “The Wildmother has blessed us both.”

“Can I… can I return the favor?”

He chuckled. “Perhaps another time,” Caduceus answered. “Relax. You are tired, and need sleep. I will clean up.”

He got up, and to work pulling off the pants and smallclothes still rucked around Caleb’s thighs. Then he folded the clothes carefully, setting them aside, and pulled a sheet over Caleb’s legs to cover him. Caleb seemed to be drifting in and out of reality, extremely exhausted after such a small interaction. It had clearly been awhile since he had allowed himself that kind of pleasure.

Hopefully he would be more willing to experience that pleasure in the future.

Caduceus gathered up the cups of tea, and laughed when he realized the water had long gone cold. “I’ll head down to the kitchen and heat up another one.” 

“Don’t… Don’t leave me.” His voice was quiet, but he looked at Caduceus with soft eyes, as though the idea of Caduceus leaving was the worst thing that could happen to him now.

“Rest, Mister Caleb,” assured Caduceus. “Close your eyes. I promise I will be back, and I will bring you tea, and I will stay with you until morning.”

“Caduceus Clay, I think I’m in love with you.”

“So relax. Relax, and trust me to take care of you, love.”

With that he saw Caleb relax into the bed, finally calm, and he felt that fondness in his chest throb warm and bright. He leaned down once more, kissing Caleb’s forehead tenderly. Caleb sighed, and Caduceus turned to the door to head to the kitchen to heat another cup of tea. The night was not too much longer, but he wanted to be sure that Caleb slept through the rest of it.

He deserved it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments encourage me! Tell me what you liked!


	3. There is no sweeter innocense than our gentle sin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fjord is still learning to love himself with all the changes he's going through. Caduceus is happy to show him the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bless every single one of you who asked for more i'm sorry it took so long life has been... well, you know. still not edited, if i edit it i'll chicken out
> 
> Fjord is a trans man and his body is showing the effects of being on T after his pact with the wildmother.

Fjord seemed to be learning his body all over again.

It wasn’t a surprise, the change he had undergone when he had taken on the Wildmother’s oath was  _ noticeable. _ Everyone could tell he was different the moment he emerged from the seaweed cocoon. Caduceus spent a lot of time noticing it.

He had always thought Fjord was handsome but… The muscles were  _ very _ nice.

But Fjord was still learning to pilot that body, still learning what he was capable of with his new powers. He had spent so long managing the way his old body looked, behaved, and felt… that this change had been overwhelming for him. And though Caduceus had little experience with the physical change Fjord had undergone, he knew he could at least help with the spiritual.

They were sitting together on top of the Xhorhaus, legs crossed, listening to the sound of the tree as it  _ breathed _ . The lanterns swayed in the breeze, and Caduceus did his best to direct Fjord’s thoughts, walking him through guided meditation as his parents used to do for him.

“Take a moment and listen to the sound of your body,” Caduceus continued, palms upward as he sat, straight-backed and still. “The sound of your heart. To the ecosystem inside you. You are your own little world.”

Fjord struggled to keep his posture, though Caduceus didn’t say anything. Finding your center happened in a lot of different ways, and he wasn’t going to tell Fjord how to best engage with his body. If sitting straight was uncomfortable, then it was not the way he should sit.

“My own little world, huh?” he chuckled, peeking open one eye to glance over at Caduceus. Caduceus tried very hard not to let the cheeky smile Fjord made distract him too much.

“Focus on how your body feels,” he continued. “Let your mind travel up from your feet, slowly checking every part of you. Are you tense? Are you in pain? What adjustments can you make now to help with that?”

“We could sit on a pillow for starters,” Fjord joked.

“Oh, are you uncomfortable?” Caduceus replied, relaxing his posture to look at Fjord more carefully. “I usually sit on the ground but if that’s distracting we can-”

“Duces it’s  _ fine _ ,” Fjord insisted, his smile warm. “I’m messing with you.”

“I want you to be  _ comfortable _ , Mister Fjord,” Caduceus explained. “The Wildmother is all about comfort and security in your own body, if it hurts to sit on the ground then it is not the way for you to meditate.”

“Comfort and security in your body, huh?” Fjord answered, glancing at one of the plush throw pillows Caduceus kept nearby for sleeping. “Yeah, I think my arse could use the comfort and security of a pillow then.”

“Be my guest,” replied Caduceus, gesturing gracefully at the pile.

“So this really is a whole thing with you, huh,” Fjord asked, grabbing a large purple pillow and pulling it over to himself. “Care for the body and mind?”

“Our bodies are temples for the Wildmother,” Caduceus explained, leaning back as Fjord got himself comfortable on the pillow. “You should know your temple inside and out.”

“I feel like I’ve been made caretaker for a temple I know nothing about,” joked Fjord.

“We all inherit things we aren’t prepared for,” Caduceus replied. “But we grow and adapt.”

“Caduceus, I-” Fjord’s words were cut short in his throat just as he said them. Caduceus looked over his face, which seemed bashful, lips pursed around his burgeoning tusks.

“What is it?” Caduceus replied, trying to read the expression on his friend’s face.

“N-nothing.” Fjord blushed, and turned his eyes away. “Go ahead and continue the meditation.”

He looked frustrated, but Caduceus didn’t push him. He once again straightened his back, and closed his eyes.

“Let your body relax, inch by inch,” he continued. “Feel the way your body lets go of the tension in your muscles. The looseness of your body as it falls into a more natural state of being.”

Fjord made a sound that did not sound particularly relaxed.

“Think about the temple that She made for you. How does it make you feel?” Caduceus took a deep breath, and heard Fjord do the same. “How do you feel about your body?”

“Confused,” Fjord answered honestly, and Caduceus was grateful for it. “Confused and… a little scared?”

Caduceus opened an eye and glanced at Fjord, who had his own eyes screwed shut in concentration.

“Of course you’re scared,” Caduceus replied softly. “It would be foolish not to be, in the face of such change. But She is here for you, even when you are afraid.”  _ And so am I _ , he thought. He hoped Fjord knew that too.

“I just… I feel ungrateful,” Fjord continued, opening his eyes to glance down at himself. “I feel like I should feel… different… more excited? This body is more like the one I’ve wanted for a long time.”

Caduceus nodded. He knew Fjord had been struggling with his own self image for a long time. Had wanted to be bigger, stronger, more  _ masculine _ . And Caduceus knew there were things he had done before they had met, changes he had made to his body to move it towards that desire. Fjord tried very hard not to draw attention to it, and Caduceus knew not to ask.

Sometimes the things unsaid were enough.

“I’ve just never been very… comfortable… with my body,” Fjord continued, and Caduceus knew what he meant to say. “I’ve been struggling for so long to just feel like I’m at home in my skin and then… She changes it in the blink of an eye.”

“She wants you to love your temple the way She loves you.”

He hoped Fjord could hear the affection in his voice, not only for the Wildmother but also for the paladin himself. He hoped Fjord knew how much he cared for him. The way Fjord’s yellow eyes seemed to linger on him at least seemed to acknowledge it.

“I’d like to learn,” Fjord said quietly. “To love... my temple, I mean. I don’t know if I’ve ever… really felt like I was…  _ loved _ .”

The way he said  _ love _ carried a weight all it’s own, and that broke Caduceus’ heart.

“No?” Caduceus answered, trying to not let his own feelings into his voice. “But you’ve… been with…”

“She never…” he trailed off. Another thing unsaid.

“...perhaps not with  _ Avantika _ but…” Caduceus tried to think of things Fjord had said of his life before the Nein. “There were others before her, yes?”

“Others sure,” Fjord said with a sad smile, “but they didn’t  _ love _ me. Not… how I wanted to be, anyway.”

Caduceus leaned forward, his palm resting on the ground as he tried to meet Fjord’s eyes.

“That won’t do at all,” was his soft reply.

Fjord put his hand over Caduceus’, and leaned in as well.

“Will you teach me?”

Caduceus smiled. “I think it would be better… if you  _ showed _ me.”

Fjord’s eyes went wide, then his brow furrowed in confusion, and Caduceus moved to sit back once more.

“Sometimes others are selfish with our bodies,” Caduceus explained. “Thinking only of their wants, not asking what would be good or comfortable… and they think that this is love, because they  _ desire _ . To desire something is not to love it. They want to possess it…  _ consume _ it.”

“Yeah…” Fjord said softly in response. He looked like he understood all too well.

“I don’t want that for you and I, Fjord,” continued Caduceus. “So… will you do me the honor… of showing me what it is you desire for yourself?”

“...what?”

“I want to watch the way you pleasure yourself,” Caduceus explained softly, “so that I may best know how to pleasure you.”

A long pause of silence, and then Fjord burst out laughing.

“ _ Duces _ ! Of all the… What a roundabout way... you’re saying you... want to watch me  _ touch myself _ ?” he sounded stunned, though the laughter still played throughout his words. “Are you being serious right now?”

“Are you not?” Caduceus asked, feeling foolish. “Did I misread-”

Fjord reached out and let his hand brush against Caduceus’ once more.

“No. No, I’m sorry for laughing. I just… I didn’t expect that you… it’s such a  _ you _ way of… gods above-”

“I got the impression we were talking about something more carnal than just-”

“I-I was!” Fjord cried. “I was b-but I thought… You didn’t…  _ care _ about… things like that.  _ Me _ like that.”

“Fjord I care about you very much,” Caduceus replied.

“And I you, Caduceus.”

Emboldened by these words, Caduceus leaned forward to press a gentle kiss to Fjord’s lips. Fjord surged back, as if he had been waiting for that delicate touch for his entire life. Caduceus found his lips catching on Fjord’s blunted tusks, an interesting contrast to the way his tongue also teased at the seam of his mouth, not quite bold enough to do much more than make Caduceus very  _ aware _ it was there. 

Kissing Caleb had been lovely, but it had felt very different. He was… careful. A hesitant thing, Caleb kissed as though he was  _ afraid _ of kissing. But Fjord… Fjord kissed as though he was afraid he would never be kissed again, hungry and desperate for the points where their bodies touched. It was an interesting contrast. Caduceus wondered if everyone kissed a little differently.

He wondered what these wonderful men thought of his own inexperienced kisses.

“Would you like me to help you?” Caduceus purred into Fjord’s mouth.

“... yes.”

“Then undress for me, Fjord,” he whispered, pulling away to press a kiss to Fjord’s cheek.

He looked worried. “Are… you sure?”

“I’m very sure.” Another kiss, even softer, on the other cheek. “I can undress too, if that would make you more comfortable.”

“M-maybe,” Fjord answered, and Caduceus was relieved to hear a hint of a chuckle. “I’m just… it feels like it’s been… a long time.”

“We don’t have to do anything you don’t want to,” Caduceus assured him with a smile, and Fjord returned it. “In fact, that is the  _ opposite _ of what I would like to do.”

Fjord leaned back, letting his head tilt up to look at the tree above them, and he sighed, but Caduceus noticed it was not the same frustrated sigh from before when they were meditating. It was more pensive, more thoughtful.

“Have I made you uncomfortable?” Caduceus asked.

“No no it’s just…” Fjord thought about it, and then turned to meet Caduceus’ gaze. “I’m glad it’s you. That you’ll be the first.”

Caduceus knew he was not Fjord’s  _ first _ , but…

At that, Fjord slowly got to his knees, easing off the pillow as he untucked his shirt from his pants. Caduceus found his eyes drawn immediately to the bright belly of green that teased out from under the shirt, and he could not look away as Fjord’s fingers grasped the edges of the fabric and began to pull the woolen tunic up and over his head. Caduceus also moved, slowly shrugging off his shirt’s loose arms while meeting Fjord’s eyes. Fjord nodded at the sight.

Fjord’s skin was riddled with scars. Caduceus knew this, he had helped many of them heal over with his magic. He had seen them many many times. The sharp cut through his lip, the cross on his temple, the long healed pair on his chest… he had seen them so many times but it felt so  _ new _ to be seeing Fjord in the soft light of the lanterns, shyly undressing for  _ him! _ Caduceus finished removing his own shirt and leaned against the tree trunk.

“You’re very handsome,” Caduceus mused, looking over Fjord’s body. He had gained a little muscle weight since the transformation, a more sturdy body with dark hair gathering at his navel.

“I don’t know about that,” he chuckled, tossing his shirt aside.

“Oh, it’s true,” Caduceus replied. “It’s always been true.”

“I haven’t always looked like this,” Fjord retorted, gesturing at his torso.

“No, but you’ve always been handsome.”

He swore he could see Fjord’s skin flush an entirely new shade of green.

Fjord cleared his throat and began to fumble with his belt, working loose the catch with nervous hands, still blushing furiously as he found it more and more difficult to focus on what he was doing.

“Are you alright?”

“Just… the damn thing… Ah! There we go.”

He pulled the belt free, and worked loose the laces on his pants before pausing, looking at Caduceus.

“I… It’s silly, but I’m nervous.”

“It’s not silly,” Caduceus said. “Would you like it if I removed my pants too?”

“No no no,” Fjord said, blushing deeply. “No. Maybe… maybe if you closed your eyes? For a second?”

Caduceus smiled as he closed them, not asking for further clarification. Not everyone was comfortable with that level of nakedness - literally or emotionally. There was a shuffle of clothes, and a grunt, and Caduceus heard Fjord take a long deep breath before finally saying “Alright.”

Opening his eyes filled him with the same warmth and joy of watching a sunrise. The half-orc stood naked before him, bashful but proud, and it was everything he had hoped for. Fjord’s arms were crossed across his chest as he nervously smiled down at Cad on the ground. His thighs were  _ beautiful _ , thick and sturdy like the rest of him, and Caduceus appreciated the way that the teasing curl of hair on his belly spread down over them. And a swollen bud at the crux of him, flushed a deep green like the color of his cheeks, peaked out from beneath the coarse hair, making it clear it was happy to be receiving this attention no matter how nervous he looked.

“Well… ta-da!” Fjord laughed nervously, his blush still spreading across his cheeks and chest. “You’re the first one to… to see it. Like this.”

“It’s very nice,” Caduceus cooed, sitting up a little straighter against the tree. “I take it… She changed that as well.”

“Yeah it wasn’t… it didn’t quite get  _ hard _ like this before,” Fjord said, and it sounded as though a huge weight was being lifted off his chest. “I’d done some stuff to it before, potions and the like but… nothing with results like  _ this. _ ”

“I have to say,” Caduceus said with a smile, “I’m no expert, but I’d say She did good work.”

“How crazy is that though?” Fjord cried, “I’ve been trying to get it to do this for  _ years _ and She… She just  _ does it _ .”

“I told you,” Caduceus answered. “She wants you to love your body.”

“What about you?”

“Pardon?”

“Do you… love it?”

Caduceus smiled, extending a hand for Fjord to take.

“It’s lovely,” he said softly, “because it’s yours.”

With that, Fjord let Caduceus pull him back down to the ground, until he was kneeling before the firbolg.

“Have you had much experience with pleasuring yourself since the change?” Caduceus asked bluntly, and he watched Fjord flush once more.

“Yeah it… it’s a lot more… sensitive now.”

“Will you show me?”

“What do you want-”

“No,” Caduceus cut him off with the softest word. “What do  _ you _ want? Tell me what  _ you  _ want to do.”

Fjord swallowed heavily. “I… I think I’d like… t-to sit in your lap,” he stammered. “S-so you can see what I see.”

“That sounds perfect,” Caduceus replied, and he spread out his long legs to make room for Fjord. He gently pulled Fjord’s hand to encourage him, and it was only a heartbeat before Fjord was settling into the space that had been made for him. His body was so very warm against Caduceus’ chest, and he leaned his head back for a moment to rest it in the crux of the firbolg’s neck. “What would you like me to do, Fjord?”

“Maybe… maybe put your hands on my chest?” he said tentatively, and Caduceus was happy to oblige. “And… and my neck? Can you… can you kiss my neck?” With an affirmative hum, Caduceus let his lips brush against Fjord’s pulse as he looked down over his shoulder, down at his warm belly and bent knees.

“If it’s alright,” Caduceus softly whispered into his skin, “I would like to hear you talk. Tell me what feels good, yes?”

“Y-yeah, okay,” answered Fjord, and with that Caduceus began to gently rub his chest, pressing another kiss to the back of his neck. “Well, your fur feels nice, for starters. And your hands feel nice. A-and your... mouth.”

“Do you ask your partners to touch you like this?” Caduceus asked gently.

“N-no, usually I’d just do what they told me to do.”

“Well, thank you for trusting me,” Caduceus replied. “I feel very blessed to get to see you like this.”

They sat together quietly for a moment, and Caduceus took the time to make good of Fjord’s trust, softly touching and kissing him without pause or hesitation. Fjord’s skin was rough, and the scars added a texture to it as he passed over them, but he was so  _ warm _ . Caduceus marveled at the way Fjord’s skin trembled at the smallest touches, as though he was so cold, but his body gave off a heat that was in stark contrast. He almost seemed feverish. Finally, after the palm of Caduceus’ hand trailed lazily over Fjord’s nipple, the half-orc started to move again.

“Usually I… spend some time feeling myself up and… thinking about… things… to get myself in the mood,” he grunted, moving a hand over his belly.

“What kind of things?” Caduceus asked.

“You know… sexy things,” Fjord laughed. He still sounded nervous, but he was quickly losing that edge to his voice. “Beautiful women, handsome men, beautiful  _ men _ , handsome  _ women… _ folks in between… Sometimes I even think about…  _ you _ .”

“Oh?”

Fjord’s hand dipped lower, letting his nails scratch along his pubic mound.

“You’ve got these  _ eyes _ , ‘Duces,” Fjord said softly. “The way you look at me sometimes, I feel naked as the day I was born.”

“Do you like it when I look at you?”

Fjord’s hand twitched, and without a word took his cock between his thumb and forefinger and began to stroke.

“I like looking at you,” Caduceus continued, enjoying the way Fjord’s belly tensed up with each stroke. “What do you think about, when you think about me?”

“I - ah! I th-think about… your hands, your  _ mouth _ … I’ve wondered… for so long… what they’d feel like… on  _ me _ …”

Caduceus placed a decidedly wet kiss on Fjord’s neck to punctuate that thought, and Fjord groaned in response. His fingers quickened, and Caduceus could smell the musky scent of his arousal.

“I’ve wondered that too,” replied Caduceus. “I’ve dreamed about how you would look. I knew you would be handsome but…” A pause to leave space for Fjord’s quiet gasps of breath. “I never thought I’d be so  _ blessed. _ ”

Fjord’s fingers went lower, one digit disappearing inside him as he continued to grind against his palm with a whimper. Caduceus moved his chin to rest on Fjord’s shoulder, letting his eyes take in the spectacle of Fjord’s body as Fjord’s other arm reached up and looped around the back of Caduceus’ neck to pull him closer.

“You’re doing  _ so good _ ,” Caduceus whispered, “I think you are close now, yes?”

Fjord let a sharp laugh loose, his body rocking back into Caduceus as he pulled his fingers out to return attention to his cock. They were slick now, and the sound was  _ heavenly  _ as they rubbed against his arousal.

“You know me... so well,” Fjord groaned, muscles tensing.

He put his lips next to Fjord’s ear and smiled. “Next time,” replied Caduceus, “I will know you  _ better _ .”

Fjord moaned, and stroked himself a few more times before a shuddering wave came over him, and he came as he worried his lip between his tusks. Caduceus held him close, whispering soft words of praise to him, how  _ good _ he did, how  _ handsome  _ he was, how  _ proud _ Caduceus was to see him like this. Fjord panted and leaned back against Caduceus’ chest, breathing heavily, taking it in in silence. Caduceus pressed another kiss to Fjord’s temple as he felt those breaths slowing into calm.

“Next time, eh?” Fjord finally said, voice hoarse as he chuckled, rolling his head to bury his face in Caduceus’ neck.

“It would be a waste not to share what I learned,” Caduceus replied.

They both chuckled at that, and Caduceus hugged Fjord closer.

“I don’t want to overwhelm you, Fjord,” he continued. “We move at your speed.”

“I appreciate that ‘Duces,” Fjord whispered. “I could probably go again if you need-”

“Do you  _ want  _ to?” Caduceus asked. “Don’t worry about me, my body is fine. What does  _ your body _ want?

Fjord thought about it. “I want… a  _ nap _ .”

Caduceus laughed, and reached for one of the push throw pillows to put into his lap as Fjord sat up and reached for his smallclothes.

“I-I do want to though,” Fjord affirmed, looking at Caduceus. “Not right now but… later. Maybe… I could watch  _ you _ ?”

“That would be wonderful,” Caduceus answered. “But for now, I think a nap would be  _ quite _ nice.”

Fjord pulled on his tunic but left his pants discarded on the ground. The pillow in Caduceus’ lap was fluffed and ready for him, and he eagerly put his head down on it, Caduceus carefully running fingers through the hair at his temples. 

“Caduceus.”

“Yes Fjord?”

Fjord turned his head and looked up at Caduceus.

“Is this what love feels like?”

Caduceus smiled. “How do you feel?”

“...Comfortable and secure.”

“Yes, Mister Fjord.  _ That _ is what it feels like.”

They both fell asleep like that, in the nook of the tree trunk, listening to the sound of the wind in the branches.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there will be a fourth chapter i just don't know how long it will take to write lol


End file.
